BlackWarGrowlmon
, , , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) Bメガログラウモン''Digimon World 3'' B-MegaloGrowmon |n2=(En:) BK WarGrowlmon |s1=WarGrowlmon |s2=WarGrowlmon (Yellow) }} BlackWarGrowlmon is an Android Digimon. It digivolved from BlackGrowlmon, and like that Digimon, its Virus-species nature is expressed by its darker appearance, and it is called the "Black Destroyer Dragon". Its upper body has been metallized with the strongest metal, "Chrome Digizoid", and it is able to take flight with the two attached to its shoulders. Also, since the cable-like object extending from the back section is extensible, it can be used to impale the opponent. It has the "Pendulum Blades" equipped to its arms. Attacks *'Double Blades' (Double Edge): Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Pendulum Blades. *'Atomic Blaster': Fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level. *'Hammer Edge' Design Its harness is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;BlackMegaloGrowmon (ブラックメガログラウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . *(El:) . *(En:) . ;BlackWarGrowlmon Name used in Digimon World DS and other American English media. *(En:) . *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon World 3 BK WarGrowlmon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory as a boss. In PAL version, after beating Galacticmon, he can be fought again. During this time, he is stronger than before. He is also available as a Brown Mega Card with 45/30. Digimon World Re:Digitize BlackWarGrowlmon is an enemy Digimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode BlackWarGrowlmon is an enemy Digimon. Digimon World: Next Order A BlackWarGrowlmon in Faulty Ex Machina informs the that it only fights other Black Digimon. After being defeated, BlackWarGrowlmon gives the Hero an Arcanalaminice, a digivolution crystal that will allow any Champion level Digimon to digivolve into BlackWarGrowlmon. When the Hero finds and in Infinite Cauldron Core 02 they state they do not have the time to fight the Hero, and instead, Kuzuhamon summons a BlackWarGrowlmon, as well as a Megadramon, WereGarurumon (Black), Gigadramon, and MetalGreymon (Blue), and then leave. Just as the Hero was about to fight the five Digimon however, Kouta Hirose, Yukimura, Himari Oofuchi, and Rikka arrive and fight the five Digimon instead, so that the Hero can continue on without delay. BlackWarGrowlmon is a Weapon Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Growlmon, Gururumon, Fugamon, and Growlmon (Orange), and can digivolve into ChaosGallantmon, Beelzemon, Darkdramon, and Samudramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS BlackWarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon. BlackWarGrowlmon inhabit Chaos Field. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackWarGrowlmon is #248, and is an Ultimate-level, Atacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 231 HP, 231 MP, 145 Attack, 110 Defense, 96 Spirit, 91 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the SpePowerful 4, DarkBreath4, Fire Aura4 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. BlackWarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon. In order to digivolve to BlackWarGrowlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 3600 Dark experience and 3300 Machine experience. BlackWarGrowlmon can also DNA digivolve from Reptiledramon and DarkTyrannomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 35, with 3000 Dark experience, and 3000 Machine experience. BlackWarGrowlmon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Megadramon, to Megidramon with Shadramon, or to ChaosGallantmon with Diaboromon. Digital Monsters: D-Project BlackWarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon, and can digivolve into ChaosGallantmon. Digimon Heroes! BlackMegaloGrowmon digivolves from BlackGrowmon and can digivolve to ChaosDukemon. Digimon ReArise BlackWarGrowlmon may digivolve from Growlmon and can digivolve to ChaosGallantmon. Notes and References de:BlackWarGrowlmon